


Alanah Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Alanah Pearce to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut





	1. Chapter 1

Alanah Pearce burst out laughing, “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face. You’re joking, right Burnie?” 

Burnie shook his head, “I wouldn’t be asking you to do this as a joke Alanah.” 

Alanah immediately stopped laughing, “So you’re being serious? I’d rather quit than do anything like that!” 

“I thought you’d say something like that but, I have something to offer you that you might be interested in.” Burnie said. 

“Well, unless you’re about to hand me a check for literally a million dollars then the answer is no.” Alanah said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Burnie chuckled, “Well, I can’t offer you that but I just want you to hear me out. Can you do that for me at the very least?” 

Alanah rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. Just make it quick. I’ve got a video for Inside Gaming about Death Stranding I need to work on.” 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!” Burnie said excitedly, “What if I told you that you could be the very first person in the whole world to play through Death Stranding?” 

“I mean, it’s going to take more than that to-” Alanah began explaining before Burnie cut her off. 

“Not only that, but we’ll fly you to Japan for two weeks and you’ll get to go to Kojima Productions and meet Kojima himself. You’ll be in the room with him while you play, and you can ask him whatever you want about the game.” Burnie hastily explained. 

Alanah’s mouth hung agape in utter disbelief. “I don’t believe you for one second Burnie. How do I know you’re not just saying that so I’ll go along with this perverted thing you have in mind?” 

“I know it sounds too good to be true but trust me. Rooster Teeth has a good relationship with Kojima. I have emails and other official documents to prove what I’m saying is true.” 

“So why would you send me instead of someone like Lawrence?” Alanah questioned. 

“Truth be told the original plan  _ was _ to send Lawrence but, being the founder of Rooster Teeth, I can pull some strings and make it so you’re the one who gets sent instead.” Burnie answered. 

Alanah knew how great of an opportunity this was. Not only was it a huge deal to be able to get first look at Kojima’s first game since leaving Konami in terms of views for Inside Gaming but she also  _ really _ wanted to play Death Stranding. Plus, there was a certain novelty to be gained by saying she was the first person ever to play through the game. But, she still had to consider whether or not it was worth having to make hundreds of fans cum over the course of the weekend. After a couple minutes of contemplating Alanah had her answer. 

“Fine. I’ll do it Burnie. It’s not every day an opportunity like this comes up.” Alanah said reluctantly. 

Burnie could hardly contain his excitement. “Thank you so much Alanah! You’ll be on the first flight to Tokyo after RTX.” Then before Alanah could reply Burnie had already turned around and quickly walked away. 

“What have I just agreed to?” Alanah asked herself as she turned around and walked into her private ‘greeting’ room. The room itself was fairly basic. It had a black leather chair in the center of the room along with a matching couch. At the back of the room there was an opaque qhite screen which Alanah assumed served as a clothes changing area. As she examined behind the screen she found a half dozen bath towels along with several different outfits she could change into. 

Alanah had heard of this whole ‘Meet the Fanboys’ event Rooster Teeth put on the past couple of years. She couldn’t believe the amount of people Burnie had convinced to go along with this. But, now that this has become a staple of RTX Burnie was always looking for new ‘volunteers’. Alanah swore she would never be a part of this. She knew a large portion of her fans jerked off to her anyway but she wanted nothing more than to ignore that section of her fan base and just focus on playing and making videos about video games. The entire time she waited for the first fan to enter the room she was second guessing her decision to do this. She knew she was going to hate this weekend with every fiber of her being. But she knew it was far too late to back out now. 

Alanah spent her last few moments alone taking deep breaths and trying to relax. All of a sudden she heard a soft knock on the door. She shook all her nerves out of her hands before putting on a smile and saying, “Come on in!” 

A moment later, the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open. In walked the first of many fans Alanah would be ‘meeting’ this weekend. He looked incredibly young. Alanah would be surprised if he was any older than 18. The fan was about an inch or two taller than Alanah and he was incredibly skinny. He also had short brown hair and very pale skin. He kept his gaze to the floor as he closed the door behind him and stood about six feet away from Alanah. At first, Alanah was confused as to why this fan was acting so shy in front of her. It She wasn’t wearing a particularly revealing outfit, she was wearing a navy blue tank top with a white undershirt underneath that. And her pants were a pair of blue skinny jeans but Alanah hadn’t shown the fan her ass yet so he couldn't be ogling her just yet. 

“How are you doing?” Alanah asked, trying to break the ice. 

“F-Fine”. The fan muttered. 

_ Not very talkative, is he. _ Alanah thought to herself. Instead of trying to get him to relax Alanah figured it’d be best to just make the fan cum quickly so she could move onto the next as soon as possible. 

“So, based on what I’ve been told, and seeing that you have a bronze badge there on your belt, you’re allowed to touch me wherever you like. So… Go ahead!” Alanah said, outstretching her arms and inviting the fan to touch her body. 

The fan moved closer to Alanah, closing the distance between them, but still looking at the floor the entire time. Once he was standing just inches away from Alanah he shakily raised his hands and then quickly put them both down. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” The fan asked. 

_ No. This is most certainly not okay. _ Alanah thought. But she knew she couldn’t tell the fan that. Especially with meeting Kojima on the line. “”Yeah! Totally fine! My body is open season for you.” Alanah said, hoping she said that with enough enthusiasm. 

To Alanah, the fan completely bought what she said. For the first time the fan looked up at Alanah’s face. He couldn’t believe how attractive she was in person. But, seeing her breasts in person the fan didn’t believe if they were real or not. And within a moment of looking up the fan knew where he was going to grope Alanah. 

_ Figures he’d go for my tits _ , Alanah thought. The fan breathed heavily as he molested Alanah’s large natural breasts. All Alanah could do was roll her eyes and sigh as she let the fan paw and knead her tits. As the fan was desperately grabbing her tits, he also started grinding his crotch against Alanah’s leg, allowing her to feel how hard the fan already was. 

_ Fuck, he’s so hard he’s going to cum any second! _ Alanah thought hopefully. She also hoped that the fan would be too caught up in touching her that he would just cum in his pants.Unfortunately for Alanah, she wasn’t that lucky. After the allotted 30 seconds the fan was allowed to grope Alanah the fan quickly withdrew his hands and attached them to the zipper of his jeans. Then, in the blink of an eye the fan zipped down his jeans and pulled them down, revealing his 8 inch erect cock. Alanah couldn’t believe such a scrawny fan was packing a large cock. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it. The cock was a shade of deep red as it twitched and throbbed just inches away from her. Alanah couldn’t help but imagine the massive load of cum the fan was about to unload onto her. 

The fan grabbed his cock and asked Alanah, “Could you get on your knees please?”

“You know you can’t cum in my mouth, right?” Alanah clarified 

The fan groaned as he began stroking his cock and said, “I know.” 

Alanah reluctantly fell to her knees, still not fully trusting the fan to follow the rules. Unsure of what to do, Alanah simply looked up at the fan as he continued stroking his cock. At first, the fan had his eyes closed and was imagining Alanah completely naked. Then, he briefly opened his eyes and looked down as saw Alanah Pearce on her knees looking up at him. That was more than enough to send him over the edge. The fan’s hand became a blur as he stroked his cock as fast as he could. He moaned out loud as he looked Alanah directly into her eyes as his cock began pulsating. Before Alanah could react she felt the first hot rope of cum land on her face. Alanah pursed her lips shut as rope after rope of hot, sticky cum coated her face. Alanah normally would never let a man cum on her face, even her previous boyfriends were never allowed that privilege. Now, a literal stranger was coating her face with his potent seed. Alanah grimaced and just sat there as she waited for the fan to finally finish cumming. Even in porn, Alanah had never seen a man cum nearly as much as the fan did right then. Alanah feared if she opened her mouth that some of the fan’s cum would seep in. So, Alanah silently sat there on her knees as the fan finished cumming and watched as his cock became soft. As Alanah watched the fan redress himself she felt a trail of cum leak down from her chin and travel all the way down to her cleavage. 

As soon as the fan zipped up his jeans he quietly muttered to Alanah, “Thank you so much.” And quickly left the room without looking at her again. As soon as Alanah was alone she immediately went for the closest towel and began wiping the cum off her face. 

“That’s it! I don’t care how much I want to play Death Stranding, I will not let another fan cum on my face!”


	2. Silver Badges Part 1

Alanah begrudgingly ‘greeted’ the rest of the bronze badge fans. She had hoped the more fans she dealt with the more she would become numb to the whole experience but each time a fan pulled out their cock it was just as bad as the first one. And, of course, every single fan she met wanted to grab her large breasts. Half of them commenting on how they thought they were fake. Alanah was distraught by that disbelief.  _ Just because I have big tits I can’t be into video games? _ Alanah thought to herself. Regardless, Alanah was just focusing on her trip to Japan she would be taking in a couple of days. She was extremely excited to be the very first person to play through Hideo Kojima’s first independently developed game. 

After the first couple of hours Alanah was already exhausted. She wasn’t used to interacting with so many people for so long. All she wanted to do was stay at home and play video games. Her previous fan interactions hadn’t left her so exhausted. Probably because she didn’t have to make her previous fans cum. 

Alanah had just finished greeting her most recent fan, which left her a thick load of cum all over her chest. She was clearly displeased as she grabbed a towel that was available in the room and began wiping the cum on her up before it leaked too far into her cleavage. 

“I haven’t even dealt with the silver and gold badges yet!” Alanah complained as she finished cleaning herself. 

Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Without thinking she threw the towel behind her and began fixing her hair to make sure she was presentable. She then put on a smile and called out to the person knocking, “Come in!” 

A couple of seconds later the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open. In walked, what Alanah assumed to be, the next fan. Alanah was slightly disappointed when she first saw him; only because she was hoping for at least one of her fans to be 6’5 and completely ripped. But, not this time unfortunately. This fan was much like all the others she had met today, slightly above average height, skinny, short hair, glasses, looked to be a teenager. The fan was looking at the ground as he nervously walked toward Alanah. She did her best to maintain a cheery smile as she watched the fan walk toward her and eventually stop a couple of feet away. 

“Hey! It’s nice to meet you!” Alanah said. She had gotten very good at faking her enthusiasm from having to deal with all of the fans she met previously today. 

The fan looked up at Alanah for the first time. At first he was speechless. He couldn’t believe he was actually standing in front of Alanah Pearce who was about to get him off. After a few seconds of his mouth hanging agape he finally spoke. “Nice to meet you too Alanah.”

“So! Would you like to get started?” Alanah asked, pushing out her chest slightly, already knowing where the fan was going to grab. 

“Y-Yes, I do. But first I think you have to lose some of your clothes? The fan quietly said as he pulled out his silver badge from his pocket. 

_ Fuck! _ Alanah thought.  _ I completely forgot about this! _ She wasn’t looking forward to having fans see her naked, but then she remembered the reason she agreed to this in the first place and took a deep breath and began undressing. 

She had planned to go swimming after the convention so she was wearing a matching white bikini top and bottom. She wasted no time getting undressed. Once she finished she put her hand on her hip and looked at the fan and asked him, “Is this alright?” 

The fan was already sporting a large tent in his shorts. Him, like most other fans that day, couldn’t believe how big Alanah’s tits were. His cock was already aching from not masturbating for the past week, saving his load for this moment. He actually had to concentrate to not immediately cum. Alanah was nervous from the look in the fan’s eyes. He was staring directly at her tits like they were a juicy steak. He was holding his hands up in front of them, about to grab them. Before Alanah tell the fan to wait, his hands were already latched onto her breasts. The fan’s breathing became shallow and ragged as he molested Alanah. He desperately grabbed and kneaded her tits as he rubbed his crotch against her stomach. She could feel precum leaking through the fan’s shorts and staining her skin. Although the fan looked scrawny, Alanah could feel the fan put all his strength into squeezing her tits and knew she wouldn’t be strong enough to pull him off of her. So, Alanah decided to just let the fan do his thing and wait it out. 

As much as Alanah didn’t want to admit it, she couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused from how desperately the fan was molesting her tits. She had never been with a man that had been so obsessed with her before. But, just as Alanah was starting to enjoy the fan’s molestation he suddenly pushed her down onto the chair she was standing in front of. Alanah was too stunned by the fan’s show of force to move or say anything. She laid on the chair paralyzed with her mouth agape as she watched the fan quickly pull down his shorts, revealing his throbbing 6 inch erection. Alanah was terrified of what the fan was going to do. She wasn’t prepared to take a cock in any of her holes but before she could get away the fan climbed on top of her and pinned her down. Alanah looked down as the fan’s cock as he began sliding it up her stomach. 

Alanah breathed a sigh of relief as the fan stopped moving his cock higher as he rested it between her bikini-covered tits. The fan then grabbed Alanah’s breasts and pushed them together, making his cock disappear underneath her massive chest. Alanah felt the fan shudder in pleasure as he began thrusting his cock. She was incredibly grateful this was all the fan wanted. 

Although the fan had just started fucking Alanah’s tits, he was ready to cum already. He began erratically thrusting his hips as he moaned out loud. Alanah closed her eyes and scrunched her face in preparation for the fan’s incoming load. A moment later the fan moaned out something incoherent and came. Alanah flinched each time she felt a hot rope of cum hit the bottom of her chin. Alanah counted the number of ropes the fan shot. 

_7… 8… 9!?_ _Good lord how much cum does he have!? _Alanah thought. _By the time he’s done I’ll be sitting in a lake of cum_. Eventually, the fan stopped cumming and he climbed off of Alanah and examined the damage. There was a thick, white trail of cum leaking down her chin that disappeared in her cleavage only to reappear out the bottom of her breasts and continue down her stomach. The cum trail stopped when it began pooling in her bellybutton. 

As the fan pulled up his shorts his arousal wore off and he fully realized what he had just done to Alanah. His face almost instantly went from his normal shade to deep red in shame and embarrassment. He muttered out an apology to Alanah as he ran out of the room, leaving Alanah on the chair still covered in cum. 

“Alright, that was pretty hot.” Alanah quietly said to herself as she scooped some of the cum on her chest with her finger and stuck it in her mouth. 


	3. The Gold Badges Part 1

A few more hours passed, and Alanah had to ‘greet’ another few dozen fans. Even after all of the silver badge fans Alanah still hated the fact she signed up for this. It was one thing to talk to hundreds of awkward and nerdy fans for a few minutes but it was just so much more work to actually have to get them off. Not that it was a lot of work for  _ her _ per say but it was just more involved. For meeting fans, or anyone in general, Alanah preferred to have as minimal an interaction as possible since she was extremely introverted. Alanah was already exhausted at 4 pm, even though the convention closed at 7. The only thing keeping her going was the fact she was going to meet one of her idols, Hideo Kojima. But even that was beginning to lose it allure. Despite knowing she was going to be literally the first person to play Death Stranding she was starting to think she didn’t have to go through all of this just to get an interview. She could probably just talk to her boss Lawrence and get an interview that way. Even if she had to fuck her boss she figured it would be better than having to fuck all of these fans. But, just as Alanah was about to go talk to her boss there was a change of pace. 

The next fan Alanah had to ‘greet’ walked in. After having to deal with so many silver badge fans previously Alanah had perfected her speech for them. “Hi there,” Alanah began with the best smile she could muster, “Where would you like to touch first?” She asked.

Unbeknownst to her, she was already on the gold badge fans. Alanah had just gotten used to having her fans see her in her bikini. Alanah was perusing Reddit on her phone when she heard yet another knock on the door. 

“Come in!” She said with a rehearsed smile on her face. Not a moment later in walked slightly heavy set fan. Majority of the fans Alanah had dealt with today had been underweight so at the very least this fan might provide something different than the hundreds of other skinny fans that all instantly blew their loads as soon as their dicks were out. The fan nervously walked toward Alanah. She could tell the fan was extremely eager to meet her. Not only in the, “Oh my God I love your work” kind of way but also the, “You’re so hot I want to impregnate you” kind of way. The fan was wearing a pair of nylon red shorts which only accentuated his throbbing 7 inch member. Alanah couldn’t help but feel uneasy around this fan. After all, he was licking his lips and was literally drooling as he watched Alanah’s huge natural tits rise and fall with each breath. 

After a few moments of awkward silence Alanah asked the fan, “So, where would you like to touch me first?” Even though she knew where he was going to touch her. Literally 100% of the fans Alanah had met today had wanted to grab her huge breasts. Unfortunately for the fans, she could only let so many of them molest her tits before she had to set them off limits. Otherwise the fans would just stand in the room with Alanah all day groping her large natural breasts.

“U-Uh, actually Alanah… I have this gold badge here you see.” The fan stammered as he clumsily pulled out his gold badge from his pocket and held it up to Alanah. 

On the one hand, Alanah was understandably upset over the fact she had to get naked in front of a total stranger but on the other hand, she figured she had to be close to being done with all of her fans for the day. So, Alanah took a deep breath. And resigned her shame for the time being and quickly took off her bikini and threw it on the ground, completely exposing her naked body to this random fanboy. As soon as she was naked, the fan’s eyes were glued to her tits. And who could blame him? Alanah smirked to herself as the overweight fan ogled her tits. Alanah knew the main reason she was popular with the Funhaus fan base and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Alanah knew the fans loved to stare at her huge tits and she wasn’t afraid to show them off for some extra views on her videos. But, that scenario was entirely different to the one she had to deal with right now. Now there was a horny young fanboy who was standing just a couple of feet away from her who wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out. 

The fan started closing the distance between himself and his idol, Alanah. She became understandably nervous just based on how quickly the fan was walking toward her. For a second Alanah thought he fan was going to overpower her right then and there. Thankfully, the fan showed a bit of restraint and stopped a few inches away from her. However, Alanah was still a bit wary of this fan. He started breathing heavily while his eyes roamed all over Alanah’s body. She was used to a few seconds of ogoling but nothing as excessive as what this fan was doing right now it was as if he was taking mental pictures of every inch of Alanah’s naked body so he could remember her body for the rest of his life.

Alanah looked down and saw the fan rocking a somewhat large tent in his pants. She could even see it twitching through his jeans. The only times Alanah saw a cock twitch that much was when they were already about to blow. So, Alanah decided to expedite the process as she wanted the fan to cum as soon as possible so she could leave sooner. Alanah closed the gap between herself and the fan by resting the palm of her hand over the fan’s crotch. 

Alanah then whispered seductively, “You know, I’ve been waiting for a hard cock to cum for my naked body. Are you going to be the first today to do that?” 

The fan groaned. He both loved and hated Alanah at that moment. As much as he wanted to cum, he didn’t want to waste his money by blowing his load in his pants; he wanted this to last as long as possible. But as Alanah began rubbing her hand over his crotch he changed his main goal for ‘meeting’ Alanah. At first, the fan was just content with blowing his load onto Alanah but with how forward he perceived Alanah was being he suddenly became much more bold than before. 

He pulled away from Alanah for a moment, causing her to be confused for a moment. But, Alanah quickly understood what the fan was doing when he took off his shirt and pants in the blink of an eye. Then, not a moment later he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down as well, exposing his throbbing 6 inch erection. 

Alanah looked up at the fan and saw his eyes were coated in a glaze of pure lust. She recognized that look in a guy’s eyes very well and knew where this was heading. He was about to lose control of himself and wouldn’t care for the consequences. All Alanah could do was try to mitigate the damage the fan was about to inflict upon her. 

“H-Hey,” Alanah stuttered, “Before you do anything you’ll regret, just remember I’m still a person, right?”

But, the fan wasn’t listening anymore, his rock hard cock was the one in charge at the moment. And all it wanted was to unload it stored load of cum deep inside Alanah Pearce’s tight pussy. Ignoring Alanah’s warning, the fan placed both his hands on Alanah’s shoulders and roughly pushed her onto the ground. The sudden show of force caught her so off guard that Alanah couldn’t brace herself and fell right on the ground. Before Alanah could get back up the fan had already pinned himself on top of her. She felt completely powerless. Alanah knew full well that she was at the mercy of one of her fans. So, instead of struggling, she decided to just accept what the fan was about to do to her and deal with the consequences later. Alanah looked into the fan’s eyes and saw that they were fixated on her smooth, shaved pussy. The fan then grabbed the base of his cock and aligned it with Alanah’s cunt. She could barely brace herself before the fan rammed the entirety of his cock deep inside Alanah. He then realized how much he underestimated how good Alanah’s pussy would feel. In an instant the fan’s entire cock was enveloped in hot, wet pleasure. He started thrusting in and out of Alanah’s pussy erratically as his breathing became labored. Alanah began to panic. She had been with more than enough guys to know that the fan was already about to cum. She had hoped he would last a bit longer so she could enjoy herself. But, the main reason Alanah was nervous was because she wasn’t on any form of birth control. After all, why would she be? She wasn’t dating anyone and she certainly wasn’t expecting to fuck any fans today. If the fan came inside of her, there would be a very real possibility of Alanah getting pregnant. 

As Alanah was lost in thought the fan interrupted her by moaning out loud, “Oh fuck. Oh God Alanah I’m about to fucking cum!” 

“Please don’t cum in my pussy!” Alanah plead, “You can cum literally anywhere else you want. You can even cum in my mouth and I’ll swallow it all just please don’t cum in my cunt or else I’ll get pregnant.” 

The thought of possibly impregnating Alanah Pearce was more than enough to send the fan over the edge. The fan groaned out loud, his cock swelled, and he began pumping Alanah full of his thick cum. 

“STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?” Alanah cried as she felt the fan shoot rope after rope of his potent seed directly into her womb. She desperately tried to push the fan off of her but he was too strong. No matter how hard she pushed the fan didn’t budge an inch while he was cumming. Alanah began to whimper as she felt the fan fill her with so much cum that it began pouring out of her pussy while his cock was still inside of her. 

After what seemed like a lifetime, the fan finally pulled his deflating cock out of Alanah’s pussy. As soon as he did a river of cum poured out of Alanah and began pooling on the floor. She knew there was absolutely no way she wasn’t pregnant after being filled with so much cum. Especially after she had a scare with one of her previous boyfriends where her period was late after he fucked her after jerking off without cleaning off the tip of his cock. 

After the fan pulled out he began gathering his clothes and started dressing himself, just leaving Alanah on the ground, not caring he could have possibly ruined her life. 

“That was amazing Alanah! I’ve never felt that good in my entire life!” The fan said with a huge grin on his face as he finished dressing himself.

Alanah wanted nothing more than to deck the fan right in his smug face. She couldn’t believe how nonchalant he was being about this whole scenario. But, since he was a fan she had no choice but to act as nice as possible. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Alanah said, trying as hard as she could to force a smile. 

The fan took one last look at Alanah and took in the image of her lying on the floor completely naked with a river of cum leaking out of her cunt before he left the room. 

“I’m going to have a fucking word with Burnie once today is over.” Alanah muttered as she tried to force the rest of the cum out of her pussy.


	4. The Gold Badges Part 2

Alanah’s first day greeting fans was close to being over, at least, that’s what Alanah had figured. She was already through all of the bronze and silver badge fans and had already serviced about a dozen gold badge fans. She had no idea how long the line was, probably an intentional design by Burnie and another thing Alanah had to yell at him about after the day was over. As bad as it was, Alanah wouldn’t hate it so much if at least one of her fans showed an interest in getting her off as well. She understood that all of these guys paid  _ very _ good money for the opportunity to have their way with Alanah and understandably wanted the focus to be on them, but she couldn’t deny the pleasure she desperately craved. As her most recent fan left the room Alanah was beginning to feel frustrated. 

“I’m so fucking tired of seeing all of these guys getting off! Just once, ONCE, I want one of these fans to at least  _ try _ and get me off!” Alanah yelled. She took a deep breath as she wiped herself off with a towel, “Whatever, I’ll just go home and masturbate after this. There’s at least  _ one _ person here who cares if I get off”. 

“Is this a bad time?” A deep voice asked. 

Alanah’s head shot up in the voice’s direction. Standing in front of the closed door was a tall, muscular man. He appeared to be in his early to mid twenties, had short dark brown hair and a distinct 5 o’clock shadow. As Alanah’s eyes examined every inch of this man’s body she took note of how his t-shirt strained against his muscles, threatening to tear apart with every move he made. Her eyes trailed down to his shorts and bit her lip. Alanah could make out the outline of the fan’s cock through his shorts. It was a lump that went almost halfway down his right thigh. As she stared at it for a few more seconds Alanah swore she could see it already twitching against the fan’s shorts. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Alanah stammered, “You must have the wrong room. Someone as attractive as you has no business being at RTX.” 

The fan reached his hand under his shirt, causing his arm to flex and Alanah to let out a soft groan. “No, I’m pretty sure this is the right place.” The fan said as he pulled out his gold badge. He then walked over to Alanah and held up his badge to her so she could read what was printed on it. “See? You can see it says ‘Alanah Pearce Friday June Third’”. 

Alanah wasn’t reading what was on the badge. Her mind was filled with all of the sexual things she wanted to do to this man. For the first time today she didn’t want to cover up in front of a fan. Truth be told, she really didn’t care if this was just some random guy who accidentally walked in off the street and stumbled upon her naked. The instant Alanah first saw this guy she knew she was going to fuck his brains out. 

Alanah looked back at the fan and he was still talking about something. She wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying. She was too focused on her own arousal very quickly building. Alanah was patiently waiting for the fan to finish rambling so they could finally get down to business. And Alanah waited. And waited. And waited. And he still was still talking. Alanah’s eyes were transfixed on the fan’s lips as he spoke. Unconsciously, Alanah began inching her face closer and closer to the fan’s. He was too focused on what he was saying to realize what was happening before it was too late. 

Mid-sentence, Alanah crashed her lips against the fan’s and started hungrily kissing him. The fan was shocked Alanah was being so aggressive but he wasn’t about to complain. He was still to starstruck meeting Alanah to be able to react, so he just let Alanah take the lead. 

“You… talk… way… too… much.” Alanah said in between kisses as she took breaths. She then reached down and yanked on the fan’s shirt and began pulling it up before he took the hint and pulled it over his head, giving Alanah her first look at his perfectly sculpted torso. Her pussy became immediately soaked. She had never been with anyone as attractive as this fan before. Alanah couldn’t believe someone so handsome was actually paying real money to have sex with her. After Alanah was done admiring the fan’s chest she put her face onto his and continued kissing him. Alanah shoved her tongue into the fan’s mouth as she made out with him. She then began grinding her wet cunt against the fan’s thigh over his shorts, trying to find his massive cock. After a few seconds she found it. Alanah almost came as soon as she felt the heat of his shaft emanate through his shorts onto her pussy as she continued grinding. She moaned into the fan’s mouth as his cock twitched and throbbed. Alanah was losing her mind. She had never been so aroused in her entire life. She didn’t care about the rules anymore. Alanah wanted nothing more than to have this man fuck her senseless for hours on end as she moaned out loud like a cheap whore. 

Alanah was tired of teasing herself just grinding against this massive dick. She desperately needed it inside of her. She withdrew her tongue from the fan’s mouth and pulled her lips off of him and said, “Fuck me. Right fucking now.” 

The fan was bewildered. He was still processing the fact he was in the same room as a naked Alanah Pearce. He put his brain on autopilot and was just following her orders without question. He hooked his thumbs in his shorts and boxers and pushed them down his legs with Alanah still on top of him. Alanah wasted no time. The instant the fan’s shorts were off his legs she was already grabbing his cock and lining it up with her pussy. A moment later Alanah pushed herself back onto the fan’s dick, taking the entire 10 inches at once. 

“FUCK YES!” Alanah screamed as she began bouncing on the fan’s cock. She had pent up sexual energy from the entire day she was finally getting to release and it never felt so good. Alanah placed her hand on the fan’s chest and dug her fingernails into his skin as his cock repeatedly filled the entirety of her cunt. She was already addicted to this cock. It was almost as if this dick was made specifically for her pussy. Normally when Alanah had sex it would take forvever for her to cum if she even came at all. But, after only bouncing on this fan’s dick for a minute she was ready to cum hard. 

“FUCK I’M GONNA CUM! I’M GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOUR FAT FUCKING COCK!” Alanah moaned as loud as she could, not caring who heard. 

This immediately triggered the fan’s orgasm. That, feeling Alanah’s tight, hot cunt around his cock, and watching her huge natural tits bounce right in front of his face all lead to his premature ejaculation. But, just before he came he groaned, “Fuck! I’m about to cum! Pull out so I don’t get you pregnant Alanah!” 

“I don’t fucking care! I fucking need you to fill my goddamn cunt with your hot cum right fucking now!” Alanah angrily moaned, looking the fan dead in the eyes. 

The fan tried to hold back as long as he could, but Alanah didn’t relent. She wrapped her arms around the fan and pushed her chest against his as she continued fucking the fan’s nearly foot long cock, making him unable to pull out. 

“Fuck! Here it comes Alanah!” The fan groaned. Before Alanah could reply the floodgates opened and she felt the ocean of cum the fan was pouring into her pussy, triggering her own orgasm. 

Alanah’s entire body shook with pleasure as she screamed, “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I’M FUCKING CUMMING DON’T FUCKING STOP!” While she continued to ride him. 

Alanah couldn’t believe how much cum he was filling her with, not that she was going to complain. It was no understatement to say this was the best orgasm Alanah ever had in her life. She would give anything to be in this moment forever. Unfortunately, it couldn’t last forever. Eventually, the fan stopped spurting cum and his cock began to deflate while it was still inside Alanah. Once her orgasm finally subsided, Alanah collapsed on top of the fan, panting heavily as her entire body went numb. She had to concentrate on her breathing to try and not to pass out. Luckily she didn’t but she still couldn’t move. Once the fan realised this, he gingerly grabbed Alanah by the hips and gently picked her up and placed her on the ground beside him. The moment his cock left her cunt cum poured out onto his stomach. He had just pumped Alanah full with two weeks worth of saved cum all at once. As he put Alanah down cum still poured out of her and pooled on the floor in front of her. 

The fan, not knowing what to do next decided it was time to leave. So, he stood up and gathered his clothes and began dressing himself. Alanah looked over at the fan in a daze and admired his naked body one last time. 

Just as the fan was going to leave the room Alanah said, “Hey!”

The fan turned around. 

“You can come back for free tomorrow, the next day, whenever. I just need you to fuck me again.” 

The fan grinned, “I’ll be sure to take you up on that Alanah.” He said as he opened the door and left the room, leaving Alanah naked on the floor, cum still oozing out of her pussy with a blissful smile on her face.


	5. Day 2 Part 1

Alanah’s first day meeting fans ending earlier for her than expected. Well, it wasn’t exactly her call. When the next fan walked in after she had been thoroughly fucked he discovered she had passed out. Although her body was just laying there ripe for taking the fan wasn’t that kind of person, so instead he found the nearest Guardian and brought Alanah’s condition to his attention, at which point the Guardian brought in medical staff to make sure Alanah was okay and subsequently called off the rest of the meet and greets for the day. 

Alanah awoke ten minutes later to an EMT shining a light in her eyes. After a routine examination Alanah was cleared to continue to service fans tomorrow. With her being so focused on getting through as many fans as possible Alanah had neglected to eat or drink anything that day. So, after a good night’s rest, and plenty of food and water, Alanah was ready to start her second day of meeting fans. Instead of starting with the Saturday bronze badges Alanah had to pick up where she left off yesterday before she passed out and meet the last few gold badges. 

“I didn’t want to start the day off fucking fans but I guess I have no choice.” Alanah mused as she began undressing in her fan meeting room. “Hey Alanah, maybe today you could  do yourself a huge favor and _not _fucking pass out naked in front of a bunch of fans.” Alanah shook her head in shame as she tried her best to forget yesterday. 

Alanah had just pulled her bra off her huge natural tits when she heard the first knock of the day on the door. She quickly ran her hands over her hair to make sure it wasn’t messed up. Shen then the best fake smile she could muster and called out, “Come in!” 

Much to Alanah’s disappointment it wasn’t the handsome fan from yesterday. Or anyone nearly as attractive as him who walked in. It was difficult for Alanah to describe this fan as anything except average. She couldn’t distinguish him from the plethora of teenage, scrawny, glasses-wearing guys she had met yesterday. 

_ This guy could completely be trying to get a second go and I honestly have no idea if he is or not _ , Alanah thought.  _ If he truly is average, at least it’ll be over quickly. _

The fan interrupted Alanah’s thoughts by clearing his throat and asking, “Um, Alanah? Did you hear what I said?” 

Alanah quickly shook her head and blinked a few times to refocus. “Sorry, I zoned out for a few seconds. What did you say?” 

“W-Well, I know the rules say that we’re only allowed to do one at a time but I was wondering if you’d let my friend join us? He’s a gold badge too so don’t worry about that.” The fan explained. 

Alanah considered his request for a moment, on the one hand she would be done faster but on the other hand, it probably wouldn’t be safe to have two fans in the room with her at the same time in case they tried to overpower her. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I can allow -” Alanah was cut off when the door to the room slowly creaked open. Much to Alanah’s surprise it was the handsome fan from yesterday!  _ What is he doing here? Not that I mind. _

“Did she say yes?” The handsome fan asked. 

“I think she was about to say -” 

“Yes! I was about to say yes!” Alanah said with just a bit too much enthusiasm. She cleared her throat and looked at the floor, embarrassed. 

The handsome fan slipped through the crack of the door and closed it behind him and said, “Awesome! I couldn’t get my mind off of our session yesterday Alanah and after hearing your offer I couldn’t refuse.” 

The other fan chimed in, “Plus, it has always been my dream to DP you.” 

Alanah had stopped paying attention to the average fan. Her eyes were all over the ripped fan from yesterday. Her pussy was very quickly becoming wet as she wanted nothing more than to be fucked by him again. 

“Let’s get started! Both of you get naked!” Alanah ordered. The two fans followed her command without question and in a matter of seconds they were both as naked as she was. 

Although Alanah had seen the handsome fan’s cock before she was still shocked by how big it was. Then her eyes went to the other fan’s cock and her eyes went wide. His cock was just as big if not even bigger than the handsome fan’s cock. Alanah’s mouth watered as she began planning what she was going to do to these massive throbbing dicks. However, before Alanah could take charge the two fans quickly closed the gap between themselves and Alanah. Standing right next to these two  _ very _ aroused men made Alanah feel a little nervous as she suddenly realized she wasn’t in control anymore. Unexpectedly though, that fear just turned Alanah on even more. 

The handsome fan positioned himself behind Alanah while the other fan moved to be in front of the busty Aussie. Without warning, the handsome fan placed his large hands on the top of Alanah’s back and violently pushed her down. Not expected to be shoved down like that, Alanah couldn’t put up a fight as she fell to the ground. She winced in pain as she slowly got up and braced herself on her hands and knees. Before she could stand back up she felt something hot and  _ very _ hard slap against her ass. Alanah looked behind her and saw the handsome fan gripping the base of his shaft and rubbing his rock hard cock against her large, round ass. He slowly began dragging his cock against Alanah’s skin and was moving his cock closer and closer to her soaking wet pussy. While she was focused on the cock at her rear Alanah completely forgot about the other fan and  _ his _ hard cock, which was now slapping repeatedly against her forehead. Alanah shuddered in pleasure as she felt the precum from both cocks smear against her as the fans continued rubbing their cocks against her skin. 

While the handsome fan began rubbing his cock over the opening of Alanah’s pussy the other fan dragged his cock across Alanah’s face, leaving a trail of precum from her forehead all the way to her lips. Maybe it was Alanah’s arousal talking but the smell of the fan’s precum was driving her crazy. It smelled so good. She desperately wanted to taste it. Without thinking Alanah opened her mouth. Not wasting any time the fan thrust his hips forward and shoved the entirety of his cock down Alanah’s throat. At the same time the handsome fan thrust his cock into her soaking wet cunt. Alanah tried to moan but was muffled by the cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. Since she wasn’t expecting the cock to be in her mouth so fast Alanah didn’t have time to take a breath, and as a result was already on the verge of choking. 

The fan fucking Alanah’s mouth was in heaven. The feeling of her warm, wet mouth enveloping his cock was making him lose his mind. Shortly after he began fucking her mouth the fan felt Alanah’s throat erratically spasm and inadvertently pleasure his cock even more. The fan had never had a blowjob before so this newfound intense pleasure was already going to make him cum. 

While Alanah was getting face fucked the handsome fan tried his best to repeat his performance yesterday. He dug his fingers deep into Alanah’s hips and rammed her cunt as hard as he could. As Alanah’s body was becoming starved for oxygen she began to shake uncontrollably But neither of the fans cared. They only cared about filling Alanah Pearce with their cum. Although the handsome fan had fucked Alanah before the feeling of her wet pussy was still overwhelming his cock, putting him on the edge. 

Both of the fans moaned out loud as they started fucking Alanah from both ends as fast as they could. Alanah felt her consciousness fading and prayed that the fans would cum soon so she could breathe again. A moment later Alanah got her wish as she felt a hot, thick stream of cum flow into her pussy and down her throat. She hadn’t bothered taking any birth control today because she got filled with so much cum yesterday that Alanah figured she was pregnant anyway. In regards to the cum flowing down her throat Alanah had no say in the matter of where that cum went since the fan held his cock as far inside her mouth as he could as he emptied his balls inside Alanah. Luckily for her, Alanah’s body was able to reflexively swallow the entirety of the fan’s massive load. 

After the fans filled Alanah’s pussy and stomach with their loads they slowly pulled themselves out of her and began catching their breath. As soon as the cock was out of Alanah’s mouth she began coughing and gasping violently, trying desperately to catch her breath. As much as Alanah enjoyed being used like that she  _ did not _ enjoy not being able to breathe. Alanah wanted top catch her breath as soon as possible so she could tell the fans to leave so she could rest alone for a few minutes to fully recover for the next fan. 

The average fan had a different idea. Unlike the handsome fan, who was already completely spent, the average fan’s cock was still rock hard and ready to go, and he wasn’t about to pay all this money to not fuck Alanah’s pussy. The fan went behind Alanah while she was still gasping for air and suddenly stuck his cock inside her used cunt. Alanah yelped in pleasure mid-gasp, causing her to cough violently again. Although Alanah did give permission to one fan to fuck her as much as he wanted that did not extend to every fan. Alanah certainly hoped the average fan was having a good time since the instant he was done he was going to be kicked out of the convention. As for the moment, Alanah couldn’t speak and even if she could she still wouldn’t be strong enough to overpower the fan. Alanah looked around for the handsome fan to try and elicit his help. But, as soon as she found him he was already fully dressed and heading out the door while she was still getting railed by the average fan. The handsome fan was so oblivious that he actually threw the door wide open and gave everyone waiting in line a clear view of Alanah getting fucked for a few seconds before the door closed again. 

As the fan continued fucking Alanah, he couldn’t believe how much better fucking her pussy felt compared to her mouth. He thought nothing could feel better than the inside of Alanah’s mouth but he was proven  _ very _ wrong. Alanah’s pussy was so hot it felt like his dick was melting in pleasure. That, combined with the fact the fan’s cock was still sensitive from cumming just a few moments ago caused the fan to reach his second orgasm in record time. 

Despite how much Alanah’s body was hurting from coughing the pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure of getting her pussy fucked and Alanah achieved a new plateau of pleasure. Normally, Alanah was very vocal when she felt good. But, the sheer amount of pleasure was causing her body to tense and convulse, making her unable to speak even after catching her breath. As Alanah felt the second load of cum flow deep inside her cunt her entire body tensed up. Her hands and toes curled as she accepted another load of a fan’s cum as well as the fact she was most definitely pregnant. 

Somehow, the second load the fan shot was just as large as the first. Alanah could feel just with her pussy how thick the fan’s cum was. After what seemed like a lifetime to Alanah, the fan finally pulled his deflating cock out of her pussy and let a torrent of cum spill out of her and onto the floor. As soon as Alanah’s body loosened up she collapsed on the floor. She didn’t pass out but she couldn’t move her body as she just laid there. The fan, worrying he had done something wrong desperately wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He gathered his clothes and quickly dressed himself and left the room and left Alanah on the ground, with cum leaking out of her and a content smile on her face. 


	6. Day 2 Part 2

Alanah spent the next several minutes simply resting. She had never fucked two guys at the same time before so she was already spent, especially after being nearly choked out. However, her brief rest was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Alanah slowly looked up at the door and quietly said, “Come in.” 

A few seconds later a tall, slender, blonde woman walked in who Alanah immediately recognized. “Barbara!? What are you doing here?” Alanah asked as she hastily covered her exposed private bits with her hands. 

“Here to help you out! See, with what happened yesterday plus with how long your fans are taking today Burnie asked me to help you so you can be done and all caught up by the time the convention closes. It’s already been an hour and you’re just about to start the Saturday badges.” Barbara explained as she walked toward Alanah. 

Alanah wasn’t about to complain about getting help. The less fans she had to get off the better. Plus, Alanah figured with two of them they’d be out of there in half the time, right? There was only one thing she felt uneasy about. 

“So, we’ll be in the same room while we get fans off?” Alanah asked, double checking she was still covering herself. 

Barbara rolled her eyes and smiled, “Oh come on Alanah, how many hundreds of fans have already seen you naked? Also, how many more blew their loads on you? And you’re worried about one more person?” 

“I guess, but it’s still kind of weird doing this sort of thing in front of someone I know.” Alanah countered. 

Barbara shrugged, “You’re right in that regard, but I’m in the same boat as you. So, let’s just agree that whatever happens in this room today stays between us. Deal?” Barbara asked, holding out her hand. 

Alanah removed her arm that was covering her breasts and shook Barbara’s hand. “Deal.” Alanah said as she shook Barbara’s hand. 

Barbara’s eyes fixated themselves on Alanah’s huge tits and whistled. “Wow, I never knew you were hiding such monster tits! I’m a bit jealous.” Barbara said as she looked down at her own modest chest. 

Alanah blushed and covered her chest again, “Yeah well I don’t like people thinking I must be a ‘fake gamer’, just because of the size of my tits. Anyway, aren’t the next fans bronze badges? So I have to get dressed.” Alanah said as she quickly ducked behind the changing screen. 

Barbara looked at her watch and yelled, “Shit! We’re already falling behind schedule. Hurry up and change and let’s get started!”

Alanah was a bit put off by how excited Barbara sounded. How could she be looking forward to something like this? By Alanah’s standards, this was the worst and most humiliating experience of her life. But in the end, Alanah didn’t pay Barbara too much mind, she’s allowed to enjoy it if she wants to. 

After Alanah got dressed the first pair of fans walked in. Since they paid to meet Alanah each fan was offered the choice of Alanah or Barbara. If they both chose Alanah then they would have to decide who went first and who would have to wait. Luckily though, that situation never came up. There was always at least one fan in each pair who was more than happy to meet Barbara. Because of that, the day passed relatively quickly, to Alanah’s delight. Although, there were a handful of times where Alanah stopped servicing her fan and watched Barbara service hers. Alanah couldn’t believe how enthusiastic Barbara was being during this,  _ especially _ when Barbara sucked the fans’ cocks. She greeted every fan with a warm, genuine smile. Then, she would go from sweet to sultry at the drop of a hat, begging fans for their cum. Alanah couldn’t help but feel like she was being outperformed despite the fact she wanted no part of this in the first place. Alanah also realized that if Barbara appeared much more happy and willing to do this for the fans compared to Alanah then the fans would probably start speaking negatively about their experience with Alanah. Which could lead to Alanah not being able to go to Japan. 

Alanah and Barbara were on the last of the silver badges. Luckily for Alanah, her fan blew his load after fucking her tits for just a few seconds so, she was able to relax and watch Barbara pleasure her fan. Alanah’s eyes went wide as she watched Barbara hungrily swallowed and lick the fan’s pulsating cock. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back as his breathing became shallow and groaned in pleasure. As Barbara continued sucking his cock she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and stroked the length of cock that wasn’t in her mouth. That sent the fan over the edge. 

“Ah fuck Barbara! I’m gonna cum!” He groaned.

Barbara pulled her mouth off of his cock and began jerking it just inches from her face. “Yeah? You gonna cum? You wanna cum all over my pretty little face?” Barbara asked as she stuck out her tongue, eagerly awaiting the fan’s load. 

The fan didn’t have time to respond as right when Barbara finished speaking the first rope of cum shot out and painted a thick, white streak from her chin all the way up to her hairline. Barbara continued jerking the fan’s cock as he continued unloading his cum all over her face. Once the last few drops dribbled out of the fan’s cock Barbara licked the tip to get all the cum she could. 

“That was great Barbara.” The fan said in a daze as he began dressing himself. 

“It was my pleasure!” Barbara said as she jumped back to her feet with a friendly smile on her face. The fan said nothing else as he finished getting dressed and left the room. 

“How do you do it?” Alanah asked Barbara. 

“What do you mean?” Barbara asked as she grabbed the nearest towel and started cleaning her face. 

“How do you act like you  _ want _ to do this?” 

“It’s all about just acting professional. Like you would when you’re in a business meeting or when you’re interviewing someone for a story.” Barbara explained. 

Alanah nodded and thought about what Barbara was saying.  _ Is it really so easy? There’s only one way to find out, _ Alanah thought. 

Alanah and Barbara looked at the door in unison, awaiting their next pair of fans. Sure enough, the moment after they looked at the door the handle turned and two fans walked in. Again, these fans were nothing to write home about. Perfectly average. The fans wasted no time in holding out their gold badges for Barbara and Alanah. Right as Alanah reached behind to unhook her bra Barbara whispered in her ear, 

“Let’s give these fans a show. Follow my lead.”

Barbara then pulled Alanah into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around her back. It took Alanah to catch up but she followed suit, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s back. Barbara pulled Alanah into the hug as tight as she could, pressing their breasts together. Without warning, Barbara unhooked Alanah’s bra but kept it up with her tits. Although a bit startled, Alanah copied Barbara’s motions and unhooked her bra as well. The only thing holding up their bras were the other woman’s chest. Barbara then looked at the fans and gave them a seductive wink before she put her hands on top of her chest and pushed her bra down, being careful to not expose her full breasts too early, and she kept her tits pressed against Alanah’s. The Aussie mimicked Barbara and pushed her bra off her chest, keeping herself pressed against Barbara. Both women could feel each other’s hard nipples poking into the other’s chest, turning them on a little. 

Alanah looked over at the fans and giggled as she saw both of them had their jaws on the floor and hands running over the bulge in their respective shorts. Alanah genuinely loved teasing these fans and decided to take things further. She turned back to Barbara, leaned over and whispered in her ear,

“Kiss me Barbara.” 

Barbara didn’t need to be told twice. She immediately locked lips with Alanah, who responded by slipping her tongue into Barbara’s mouth. The pair ran their hands up and down each other’s bodies as the began fully making out. The fans watching couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They both already had their cocks out and were stroking themselves to the scene in front of them. 

Alanah felt her pussy dampen as she continued making out with Barbara, much to her surprise. Alanah never considered herself bisexual but after this session with Barbara she was beginning to think she was. It was definitely something Alanah would have to address later. But for now, she had other matters to attend to. 

To both Barbara and Alanah’s dismays, Alanah pulled out of the kiss and said, “I think it’s time we get on with the main event. What do you boys say?” 

The fans simply nodded as they started undressing. As soon as the fans were naked Alanah and Barbara filly stopped hugging each other and separated their tits, exposing their full, natural, naked tits to the horny young men. The women quickly pulled down their panties and stepped out of them, leaving everyone in the room naked. 

Barbara put her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side as she asked the fans, “So, which one of us do you boys want to fuck?” 

It seemed the boys had made up their minds beforehand as they wordlessly walked toward their desired partners with no arguments, giving the women one guy each. Alanah looked the fan up and down. As much as she knew this fan wasn’t going to give her a good time, she remembered what Barbara said about acting professionally. Also, this day was about the fan’s pleasure and not her own.  _ All the more reason to give this fan the best experience possible _ , Alanah thought. 

Alanah then put her hand on the fan’s shoulder, looked him right in the eyes and with a very serious expression asked the fan, “Do you want to fuck my tight pussy?” 

The fan swallowed nervously and nodded. 

“I didn’t hear you. I need to hear you tell me you want to fuck my pussy and fill it with your cum.” Alanah growled. 

“A-Alanah, please. I want to fuck your pussy.” The fan whispered. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you. Did you say you only want me to give you a handjob?” Alanah asked, half jokingly. 

The fan violently shook his head. “No! I want to fuck your tight pussy Alanah Pearce! I  _ need _ to pump you full of my cum!” The fan exclaimed. 

Alanah wrapped her hand around the fan’s cock and gripped it tightly as she muttered a few inches from the fan’s face, “Then show me what you’re made of and fuck me right here on the floor.” 

Lust overtook the fan’s rational brain. He grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to Alanah’s wet cunt. He shoved the entirety of his cock inside Alanah as he pushed her over, causing both of them to fall to the ground. But neither of them were thinking about the pain, only the other’s body. Much like every other fan Alanah fucked the past couple of days, this fan knew he was about to cum already, but he kept on thrusting as if his life depended on it. 

Alanah let out moans of pleasure, despite the fact they weren’t genuine, but she doubted the fan would be able to tell the difference. She was correct, the fan fucked Alanah faster and harder upon hearing her moans. As much as Alanah didn’t want another nerd cumming in her pussy she knew she had no say in the matter so she decided to be professional and help the fan along. 

“You ready to cum big boy?” Alanah asked in a lascivious tone. 

“Oh fuck! I’m about to cum in your fucking pussy Alanah!” The fan groaned. 

“”Then do it! Fucking fill my slutty cunt full of your hot cum!” Alanah moaned. 

That was all it took. The fan wrapped his arms around Alanah and held her as tight as he could as his cock swelled and began shooting his hot, thick cum straight into Alanah’s womb. As much as Alanah wanted to hate having strangers cum in her pussy and possibly impregnate her she couldn’t help but find the idea of a fan impregnating her slightly arousing. 

After a couple of minutes the fan pulled his softening cock out of Alanah and said, “That was incredible. Thank you so much!” 

“No, thank you for your cum!” Alanah said with a big smile on her face. 

Alanah turned her head to see what Barbara and her fan were up to. The fan was balls deep in Barbara roughly pounding her pussy while Barbara moaned like a porn star.  _ This is the first time I finished before her! _ Alanah thought.  _ Barbara’s tips really paid off.  _


	7. Day 2 Part 3

Barbara stuck around for a few more hours to help Alanah get caught up to where she should have been if she didn’t have to end early the previous day. So, Barbara said goodbye to Alanah and left her to meet the rest of her fans alone. Just based on the number of fans Alanah met so far today, she figured she had to be nearing the end. Just as Alanah was wiping the last fan’s cum off of her bra she heard the now familiar knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Alanah called out as she threw the towel in her hand behind the chair. 

The door opened and a man in his early twenties walked in. However, just before Alanah was going to greet him another man about the same age walked in. And another. And another. And another. Before Alanah knew it, she was standing in the room in just her underwear in front of five young men. 

“Hey! Didn’t the rules say one at a time? So if four of you could go back outside and wait your turn I promise I’ll get to you.” Alanah explained. 

Instead of following her orders, one of the guys closed the door behind him. All five guys then pulled out their gold badges and showed them to Alanah, at which point the fan who entered the room first began talking, “But we don’t want to fuck you one at a time.” Alanah’s eyes went wide in fear as each of the fans started rubbing their cocks over their pants. 

Another fan interjected, “We want to fill all your holes at once.” 

Alanah stood there paralyzed. She knew there was no way in hell she could physically force these guys out. She quickly tried to come up with something that could convince the horny fans to go one at a time. But, with each second Alanah stood there thinking, the fans were fast at work undressing. As the pressure mounted for her to come up with something, the seconds ticked away and the five fans were standing naked in front of Alanah, each of them sporting a rock hard erection. Alanah knew she had lost. There was nothing else she could do besides simply go along with what the fans wanted and hope that they weren’t going to be too rough with her. So Alanah rolled her eyes, sighed, and hooked her thumbs in her panties and pulled them down. She then followed with her bra, reaching behind her back and unhooking it. Once it fell to the floor the five fans hungrily looked over each part of Alanah’s exposed body, with each of their gazes lingering over her large breasts and shaved pussy. Alanah’s arms flinched as she was about to instinctively cover herself but then remembered where she was and kept her arms at her sides. 

The fans admired Alanah’s body for only a few seconds before pouncing on her. Whereas most fans Alanah had met the past couple of days either treated her with respect or were just too nervous to make the first move; these fans didn’t care about Alanah’s feelings at all, just their own arousal. As Alanah was assaulted by the assortment of hands desperately trying to grab a piece of her, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her body, instead of recoiling and making it seem to the fans she didn’t want this. Alanah felt four hands cling to her tits and try to squeeze them as hard as they could. She felt another pair of hands cup her pussy. Alanah shuddered as she felt a finger insert itself inside her cunt. Another finger managed to find her clit and as it pressed down Alanah couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. As she did, more hands clung onto Alanah’s ass. She couldn’t tell how many. As all of these hands molested Alanah, something unexpected occurred. 

_ She was actually getting aroused. _

The plethora of man hands grabbing and rubbing her provided Alanah with an incredibly unique experience. She had never been pleasured from every part of her body at the same time. This sensation was too much for Alanah. Her entire body quivered as she silently came all over one of the fans’ fingers. 

“Hey guys I think she came!” One of the fans said excitedly. 

Upon hearing that the rest of the fans couldn’t wait any longer. They all took their hands off of Alanah as they each raced to claim which hole they were going to fuck. As aroused as they were, the fans were all civil enough to not fight over a hole after someone had claimed it. By the end there was going to be a fan fucking Alanah’s pussy, ass, mouth, tits, and hand. For the fans to be able to fuck Alanah at the same time they laid her on the couch. Alanah came so hard that her entire body was limp, allowing the men to do with her as they pleased. As soon as they were all in position they couldn’t hold back anymore. 

. “Ahh fuck!” Alanah squeaked out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she felt cocks simultaneously fill her pussy and ass. Not even a moment later she felt another fan straddle her chest and place his cock in between her tits. He then grabbed Alanah’s soft, warm mounds and pushed them together over his cock. As he began thrusting Alanah felt the next fan rubbing his cock against her lips. Alanah was too distracted by all the other cocks to put up a fight and effortlessly opened her mouth for the awaiting cock. As soon as her mouth was open the entirety of the fan’s cock was down Alanah’s throat. She didn’t immediately start choking but Alanah neglected to take a deep breath so she knew she could run out of air  _ very _ soon. The final fan patiently waited for Alanah to grab his cock but after standing there for a few seconds he realized Alanah was too occupied by the other cocks and forgot about him. It didn’t matter to him though, he grabbed Alanah’s hand and placed it on his cock, which seemed to jog her memory. Alanah wrapped her hand around the throbbing cock and stroked it in rhythm with the fans currently fucking her. 

Alanah’s mind was just a haze of pleasure. Every inch of her body was feeling more pleasure than she had felt in her entire life. As she lost more oxygen to her brain, the pleasure mounted exponentially. Her body had become nothing more than a sex doll for these fans.

And Alanah loved it. 

She bucked her hips as her wet pussy clamped down hard on the cock inside and she let out a muffled moan against the cock in her mouth as another extremely powerful orgasm ripped through her body. All of the fans fucking her felt this orgasm. Her entire body trembled and shook uncontrollably around their cocks as each of their orgasms were approaching as well. 

The first to cum was the fan fucking her tits. He groaned loudly, pulled his cock out from Alanah’s deep valley of cleavage and jerked his cock until he erupted cum all over Alanah’s tits. As he was coating Alanah’s breasts with a layer of cum, the fans fucking her ass and pussy came, moaning loudly as they filled Alanah to the brim with their potent seed. Next, the fan fucking Alanah’s mouth came, thrusting faster and faster as he poured his entire load straight down Alanah’s throat and into her stomach. Finally, the fan Alanah was giving a handjob to came, shooting his load across her face, painting it with several streaks of thick, white cum. After each fan had shot their entire loads either on or in Alanah they slowly pulled out of her and began getting dressed. 

A fan started talking to Alanah as he gathered his clothes, “That was great Alanah! Thank you so much for-” he cut himself off as he looked over at Alanah and saw she was passed out. 

“What is it?” Another fan asked. 

“Alanah passed out.”

“We should probably tell someone.” A third fan suggested. 

Soon after, all five fans left the room and found the nearest Guardian and explained the situation. 

The Guardian entered the room and sighed in frustration. “Again!? Really? Burnie’s not going to be happy to hear about this.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Alanah woke up she had no idea what time it was. As she opened her eyes and looked around she saw she was still in the same room she had been ‘meeting’ her fans. Not only that, she was still naked. Her mind was still hazy and her body still ached from both pleasure and soreness from her most recent group of fans. Alanah slowly craned her head up and scanned the room for her clothes. After searching the room over a couple of times she became panicked, worried that someone had taken her clothes while she was passed out. Alanah breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled to herself as she found her clothes just a few feet away from her in front of the chair. 

Alanah suddenly stopped laughing when she saw a pair of legs sitting in the chair. As she looked up she saw Burnie sitting in the chair looking down at her in disappointment. “Did you really have to go and pass out for a second time?” Burnie asked. 

“I-It wasn’t my fault!” Alanah began explaining, “You see, there was a group of them and they all fucked me at the same time! It wasn’t fair! They were touching me all over and… and…” 

Burnie sighed, “It doesn’t matter what the reason is Alanah. You passing out has put this whole thing way behind schedule! I can’t ask Barbara or anyone else to help you out again, they’re all busy with their own schedules. At this rate, we’re going to have a ton of people demand refunds and frankly, the company can’t afford to refund all those people out there!” 

Alanah was speechless. She felt terrible thinking it was all her fault. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with some kind of solution. After a few moments she found an answer, “How about if I stay late until I get to everyone?” Alanah offered. 

“That won’t work because the party for Platinum and Ultra badges is happening shortly after the convention closes. Again, if people feel like they’re getting ripped off by having to choose then we have to give refunds. Anyway, I’ve already come up with a solution.” Burnie said as he stood up.

Alanah looked hopeful for the first time since she woke up. “Really!? What is it? Tell me!” 

Burnie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Look down.” 

Alanah looked down at her body and was horrified. She was tied up. Her hands and feet were tied together behind her back. She couldn’t believe she didn’t notice earlier. 

“WHAT IS THIS!?” Alanah shouted at the top of her lungs. 

“This is the only way we can make sure you get through the rest of the fans in the time remaining. You see, what’s going to happen is you’re going to lay there tied up and the fans are going to come in and use you however they please. The way I see it, most of the fans will be satisfied extremely quickly and for those who are considering getting a refund, they will see this as compensation for our, excuse me,  _ your  _ unprofessionalism.” Burnie said as he slowly made his way to the door. “By the way, the next fan will be coming in here as soon as I leave. Hope you’re ready.” Burnie winked and before Alanah could protest he was gone. Alanah wanted to scream. She did not sign up to be used by dozens, if not hundreds of guys while she was tied up. It wasn’t like she could reach her phone and call someone to get her out of this. The only thing Alanah could do at the moment was hope she wouldn’t pass out again. 

Sure enough, a few seconds after Burnie left a fan slowly opened the door and entered the room. His jaw was on the floor when he saw how Alanah was presented. She was laying on her side, completely exposing her large, natural breasts to the young fan. Alanah could already see the tent forming in the fan’s shorts as he walked toward her. Alanah tensed her body as she prepared for the fan’s incoming assault. The fan pulled down his shorts and pulled out his hard 6 inch cock. The fan knelt down and climbed on top of Alanah. 

She felt completely helpless, with her being tied up, there was nothing she could do to get him to stop if he took things too far. At first, Alanah thought the fan was just going to fuck her tight cunt. He then moved up Alanah’s chest until his cock was pressing against her lips. Alanah was going to open her mouth to let the cock in but the fan moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his cock against Alanah’s full pink lips. Based on how the fan’s cock was throbbing against her lips, Alanah was convinced the fan was going to cum just from her lips. Unfortunately for her, the fan wasn’t satisfied with only her lips. After about a minute of rubbing, the fan grabbed the base of his cock and started pushing his cock into Alanah’s lips, which caused her to finally open her mouth and for his cock to be completely enveloped by the Australian’s warm, wet mouth. 

Suddenly, the fan grabbed the back of Alanah’s head and rammed his cock down Alanah’s throat and moaned, “Ah! Fuck Alanah I’m gonna cum!” 

With a few more quick thrusts the fan held Alanah’s head at the base of his cock and shot a hot, thick load of cum down her throat. Alanah squealed into the fan’s cock as she did her best not to choke on the river of cum pouring down her throat. Thankfully, having had plenty of practice swallowing cum the past couple of days Alanah was able to take the entire load with little issue. Alanah was prepared to take another pounding from the fan and braced herself. However, Alanah felt the fan’s cock start to deflate in her mouth. The fan then let go of Alanah’s head and pulled his cock out of her mouth. As he let go of Alanah to put his cock back in his shorts the fan didn’t think to gently lower Alanah’s head back to the ground so as soon as he let go her head hit the floor with a loud thud. 

Alanah was dazed by hitting her head so hard. She heard the fan mutter something as he left the room but couldn’t make out the words. Alanah laid there on the ground as she waited for the next fan to use her and for this day to be over. 

******

Suffice to say, but Alanah had a rough day. A constant stream of fans came in one after another. It seemed endless. Alanah was thankful at the very least that majority of the fans were one and done. But the ones that weren’t were extremely taxing on her. At first, Alanah was humiliated at the realization that she was nothing more than a human fleshlight for these horny men, but then, Alanah started getting turned on by the humiliation. She became addicted to the dozens of cocks abusing and filling all of her holes with their potent seed. After what seemed like a lifetime but was actually six hours, Alanah hoped she was nearing the end of the line for the day. Only because her body was extremely sore from laying on the ground all day and getting fucked by so many guys. Alanah was extremely tired, but she wasn’t on the verge of passing out like earlier. She knew as soon as she made it back to her hotel room she was going to sleep for a week.

As hundreds of times before, Alanah watched as the door opened and the next fan walked in. 

“How many more are after you?” Alanah asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m the last one.” The fan replied, “Are you alright? You don’t look so good.” 

Alanah’s head shot up and she smiled for the first time in hours. “I’m doing great! Especially since you’re the last one! Now come over here and use my body to your heart’s content.” 

Hearing that, along with seeing Alanah naked and tied up, had the fan’s cock already rock hard and throbbing against his pants. At first, he felt empathetic towards Alanah and everything she must have had to deal with today, but that all went out the window as the fan’s arousal overwrote all other thoughts in his head. He quickly walked toward Alanah as he undressed at the same time, nearly tripping over his pants when they were around his ankles. After spending a moment to compose himself, the fan finished undressing and immediately climbed on top of Alanah and pinned her to the ground. 

The fan wasted no time taking what he wanted. He grabbed his cock and aligned it with Alanah’s wet pussy and in a single motion thrust his cock inside Alanah, causing her to let out a soft whimper of pleasure. The fan grunted and his breathing became heavy as he fucked Alanah like a rabbit with very quick and short thrusts in and out of her cunt. His eyes fixated on Alanah’s breasts as he watched them slightly jiggle with every stroke. 

After only a minute the fan was at his limit. He screwed his eyes shut as his thrusting became erratic. He then said to Alanah with a quiver in his voice, “I-I’m gonna cum Alanah! Fuck!”

Alanah moaned in response, “Fuck yes, fill my fucking slutty cunt with your cum!” 

No matter how many times Alanah was creampied, she loved it like it was the first time. She loved the feeling of cocks swelling inside her and spilling a large amount of cum directly into her womb, as the fan was doing right now. However, once the fan was done cumming his cock stayed as hard as ever. Alanah was mildly surprised when the fan started thrusting his cock once again. 

“Mmm, you want to cum again? You want to fill my pussy with every last drop of your cum and get me pregnant? Is that your plan Mr. Fanboy?” Alanah moaned. 

The fan could only groan in response. Even though he had just blew his load hearing Alanah talk dirty immediately brought him back to the edge. He briefly considered stopping his thrusting but Alanah’s pussy felt too good to stop. So, the fan continued fucking Alanah’s cunt for a few seconds before cumming a second time. 

Feeling the fan shoot another load almost instantly inside her made Alanah cum as well. Her entire body shook as her pussy clamped down on the fan’s cock, milking as much cum out of it as possible. Alanah couldn’t believe how much cum the fan still had. The second load was almost as big as the first one. The fan and Alanah finished cumming at the same time and took deep labored breaths as they looked at each other. Seeing Alanah panting with her face flushed red and covered in sweat was enough to keep the fan’s cock at full mast inside of her. 

Alanah mewled as the fan started fucking her again. She had never been with a guy that was able to cum twice and instantly rebound all within a five minute span. She was so turned on by how horny this fan was for her. Alanah tried her best to thrust her pelvis against the fan’s cock but was having difficulty since she was still tied up. But that didn’t stop the fan from gripping Alanah’s hips and fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. Sweat poured off Alanah and the fan as they fucked like a pair of beasts on the floor. Both of them grunting and panting as they focused on the heavenly pleasure enveloping their genitals. 

Alanah and the fan locked eyes again as the fan felt his third orgasm quickly building. Alanah moaned loudly as she felt the fan’s cock swell and stretch her pussy even more. Unlike his first two orgasms, the fan didn’t stop thrusting or change his pattern as he emptied the remainder of his cum inside Alanah. 

As the fan finally finished cumming he carefully pulled his sensitive cock out of Alanah’s cunt, letting a river of fresh cum pour out of her onto the floor. The fan dressed himself as Alanah laid on the floor and caught her breath. Alanah couldn’t concentrate on any of her thoughts as she caught up in the afterglow of sex. She was only able to regain control of her thoughts once the fan left the room. She looked down and realized she was still tied up. 

“Hey! Is there anyone out there who can untie me!?” Alanah shouted, hoping there were still people in the convention center. Luckily, a female Guardian came to her rescue and untied her. The Guardian stayed with Alanah to make sure she was okay. Once everything was settled Alanah left the convention center and went back to her hotel room, where she quickly collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
